


Movie Night

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Multifandom drabbles [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Disney Movies, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have a movie night in Sebastian's dorm room.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet drabble. For some reason I don't have much motivation to write lately, but since it's almost a month since I posted a Seblaine fanfiction, I decided writing this drabble.

"B, we've watched that movie 15 times, can we watch something else tonight?" Sebastian asks his boyfriend when Blaine walks towards him, holding the dvd of 'the Dark Knight' in his hands.

"Fine." The shorter boy sighs and lets himself fall on Sebastian's bed, the mattress a little too uncomfortable. Someone needed to talk to Dalton about those. Sebastian grins and looks through the dvd collection on his desk. He used to be fine with just using Netflix, but Blaine reminded him how fun it was to watch movies on a dvd. And a lot of movies aren't on Netflix either.

"Wait, I never bought this... Or this one..." He holds up the two Disney movies.

"Well, you mentioned that you never saw the Little Mermaid, so I thought I'd give it to you." Blaine answers with a sweet smile, leaning against the pillows covering Sebastian's bed. 

"It's a kids movie." Sebastian huffs, "And so is this one." He nods at 'Brave'.

"But they're fun!" Blaine tells him, "Come on, don't act like I didn't see you staring at the Beauty and the Beast movie poster a few months ago."

"That's... Whatever." He sighs and puts them down. He looks at the other movies but realizes they saw them all. Groaning he pick up 'the Little Mermaid' and walks towards the TV, softly smiling when he hears his boyfriend cheer in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Tumblr account! My username is 'sourwolfseblaine' just like on AO3. I'm not sure if I'll post a lot though, because I'm really awkward and have no idea how it works.


End file.
